A Series of Unfortunate Smoothies
by Purplecherry5
Summary: It's hard to serve smoothies to Gods. Thankfully, they do tip good. AU
1. A Little Distracted

SO I started these 5 months ago when I started working at a smoothie bar when I splattered super ripe tomato seeds alllllll over myself and I was inspired.

Well since then I've had to leave the best job due to horrid management and I noticed I had 23 pages of a simple one-shot. Oops? So here is the first part that I broke up. I didn't mean to start a new story, I didn't! Yet here we are y'all. I have a plot line and no end in sight of my ability to transfer it down into words. The everlasting curse of a writer!

Started June 2015

* * *

"It'll be right up sir!"

I reached behind me, grabbing the handle of the empty blending jar. Scooping the corresponding fruit amounts for the fruit punch smoothie, I skipped the sugar and put in the proteins the older yet buff gentleman had asked for. I twirled around, grabbing the ice cup; every smoothie needed two cups of the pellet ice or else it didn't blend right, I had learned. Smoothies were easy to make and highly amusing. It was a very colorful job, yet slippery, with that much ice and fruit juices being slung around. It made for a slimy floor. I used it to my advantage to slip back and forth from the fruit counter to the wall behind it that held the blenders and cups. Closing the lid to the blender, I heard the too familiar _ding_ that chimed as a new customer opened the door of the cafe.

"Hey, one second, and I'll be right with you!"

I grabbed the 24 ounce cup and a spare lid & straw combo as the 16 second blender came to an end. Jerking the lid up and shaking the jar I poured the perfectly blended smoothie into the cup. No matter what I made, seeing a perfectly cultivated smoothie cascade into the cup was endlessly gratifying. I slapped the lid and twirled towards to the counter, to hand the finished result to the gentleman, who seemed to barely fit into his sweaty and tight tank top. He nodded his head in appreciation and waddled out to, probably go hit the beach. I placed the dirty blender container into the sink, and faced the cash register with a smile for the new customer.

My smile was matched by... a sweaty one. I noticed the intensity of the smile, surrounded by a tan face and adorable dimples. Sparkling blue topaz eyes, they matched the nearby beach waters perfectly. Even matching the tan skin was sun kissed blonde hair that spiked like a halo his face, perfect beach bod to complete it all. He probably also came from the gym down the street; it wasn't uncommon for peanut butter smoothies with whey proteins to sell in the morning for post work outs. I tried to not linger on the cut white tank top that had rings on dampness, showing it hadn't been an easy work out. I glanced back up, so embarrassed about how obviously I had been checking the guy out.

"One Morning Sunrise, add peaches and whey protein please, girly." I punched the according buttons.

"That actually sounds good with peaches. Might have to steal an extra to see if you know what you're talking about, if you don't mind." I flashed him a smile as I reached across the counter to accept his credit card. He let out a light laugh and nodded.

"Is the name… Naruto good for the order?" I read the name imprinted on the credit card as I flashed to the screen that asked for a name for the order. Not that it mattered, it was only myself working the front, and Kiba acting as a cook before the lunch rush and Ino came in. Nobody else was in the lobby to even call out, but it didn't hurt to ask, so I was prepared for the busier times.

"Yeah, perfect." Of course this guy would have an orange sunset on the beach as his credit card background. It was just as loud as he was. He accepted his card back and put it in his worn out froggy wallet. He stepped to the side of the bar while checking his phone. I started working on the fruity concoction, mixing the orange juice and the mangos in the blender's container. Add a splash of yogurt, some strawberries…

The door chimed and I looked up letting go an obligatory "Welcome!" slip through to almost drop the jar as I saw the handsome man who came in. In his own black sweaty tank, he walked towards Naruto with a quiet question I couldn't hear. I turned to hide my embarrassed self. What was wrong with me today?! I was used to gym members coming to a healthy smoothie bar yet as two almost Gods come in, I'm a stumbling mess. I started the mixing blender and grabbed a cup writing the name down. With perfect accuracy the blender ended as I reached for it, and poured the coral mix into the styrofoam cup. With the little extra I poured in a tester cup for myself to try later. Setting that down, I walked back to the bar to hand Naruto his drink.

"Hey thanks! I have a question though, if you don't mind."

"Sure, what is it?" I bit my lip waiting for Naruto to continue.

"Do you recommend the coffee chocolate smoothie with whey as an okay one to have after a workout?" I don't know what exactly I was wishing he would have asked, but I didn't let any disappointment over the boring question show on my face.

"I would suppose it would be okay for every once and a while, but if you're a coffee lover I'm sure it wouldn't matter anyways! I'd still recommend other fruit ones first, based on the amount of sugar and calories in the Cocoa Craze." I smiled and tilted my head. Naruto did NOT seem like the type to go for coffee.

"Oh, you hear that Sasuke? I told you!" Naruto whipped around pointing.

I peered around Naruto's head to focus on the darker God- er, customer behind him. Sasuke huh? Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"I'll try it anyways." I gulped. That couldn't seriously be his voice, no human should be able to sound so damn sexy.

"Regular coffee or decaf?"

"I'll be with him for the day, so regular please." _Oh God_ it was the actual sound of his voice.

"HEY! That's rude, I'm not going to pay for your smoothie anymore, asshole." Naruto shook his fist in the air in protest.

"Hn. Yeah right, you never actually fall through when it comes to paying for other people."

"That is so not… well maybe sometimes. Only with you because you're an asshole."

"Whatever."

I giggled at their banter and pressed the corresponding buttons on the register.

"Did you still want to add Whey sir?"

"Actually let's do the pea protein."

"Since you're adding more power to an almost all powder smoothie, do you want extra pumps of yogurt to let it blend better? If not I'll just add extra water."

"If you think it makes it better."

"Honestly, I do."

"Fine."

I finished ringing the order up and hit total, adding the gym discount.

Before I could even say the amount I had a slate blue card handed to me. I connected eyes to make sure he wanted me to take it and he just raised an eyebrow. Oh, okay, get it together Sakura. Not everybody is as poor as yourself and doesn't care about spending almost 7 dollars for a drink. I accepted the card and ran it. I was surprised to look up and hear change being dropped in the tip jar. I looked up and smiled, wrapping the receipt around the card.

"Here's your card back Sasuke. Your order will be right up!" I tried to not frown as he didn't look as he took his card back and kept chatting with Naruto. What were you thinking girl? He'd be as mesmerized as you and want to keep looking at this mug of a face? Huffing, I wiped my forehead and readjusted the obligatory visor we had to wear with the Smoothie Shack's logo. It matched the logo across my neon blue shirt. We had a few shirts in all different neon shades to made sure we stood out as employees. At least they relaxed on the shorts, no booty shorts and they had to be either blues or blacks. Everything else got too dirty too fast even with an apron on. I didn't have it on at the moment based on hot it was. Kiba had to keep his on being the cook though. Speaking of, he walked out the entrance to the kitchen untying his said apron.

"Hey Sakura, you all good?" I nodded. "I'm going to head to the bathroom real quick."

I walked over pouring, scooping, and pumping all the needed ingredients before I put the brown sludge on the counter to add ice. Setting the cup down on the blender I took a sip of Naruto's smoothie from the tester cup. Holy shit.

"You know what you're talking about! Peaches are so simple, but so perfectly delicious!" I stared at the cup as if it radiated gold. It really was delicious. Naruto laughed yelling out an 'I told you so!' I sat the now empty tester cup down as the blender stopped. I wrote Sasuke's name on his cup before pouring and walking out onto the floor, to hand him the smoothie. The two guys had taken the seats at one of the smaller tables in the cafe. Sasuke looked up to grab it, uttering a thanks in my direction. The pair stood up and pushed in their chairs as Naruto clapped me on the shoulder. Dang, if that's how he simple pats a person's shoulder in thanks, I'm scared to know what he did to those gym weights!

"Well thanks for the smoothies, girl. They taste great. Bastard over here didn't even say anything, but since he didn't complain right away, that's a compliment in itself!"

"Well thanks for stopping in guys, and see you another time!"

"Definitely, tasted better than the protein shakes the gym has. Gross!" Naruto shook his head in disgust. I laughed and waved.

"Have a good day!"

I watched them exit and Sasuke push Naruto's shoulder. Probably something teasing… Oh I might need to go fan myself with some menus.

"Calm down Sakura, they're just some meatheads." I looked over to see Kiba walking from the bathrooms, still wiping his hands clean on some paper towels.

"Kiba! That is not nice! They were actually very nice. Better than yourself, you're always being a bully and teasing me!" I peered into the tip jar. I was excited to see a new 5 dollar bill in there with a few shiny coins, and pulled it out. I poked my tongue out at Kiba.

"I'm taking their tip straight out if you're going to be rude about them, and you didn't even do anything to earn it!"

"Okay Sakura, whatever you say. Let's get the rest of the food prep done already, you weirdo." I laughed and put the bill back in the jar.

Going to the back, I helped cut up the rest of the produce; onions, scallions, tomatoes, lettuce, kale, and even celery. The celery didn't even go on food, it was for smoothies. Celery was possibly the most disgusting thing to do to a smoothie. It's mostly water and tastes like dirty water at that. Ruined any single smoothie in my opinion. Yet, I still reel in horror as I watch select customers ask for it in their drinks. Sometimes even repeating customers - that's right. They tasted it and thought it was delicious and worth trying again! No way, I'll stick to fruits thankyouverymuch.

Lunch rush came and went. When Ino and TenTen came in, I was relieved to switch and leave. I clocked out and punched in my own free employee meal of chicken tacos, with the same Morning Sunrise add peaches as Naruto had ordered earlier. I even make the girls try it too; their agreement matched on how perfect it was. Sitting down at the side of the bar to eat I gazed off, thinking about how hot Sasuke was. Not even going to lie, I was that petty to spend my free time wondering about such a hot bod. Maybe I needed a gym membership to spy, I jokingly thought. I looked down at my own skin and poked the non existent muscle on my right bicep area. While I knew everybody technically does have a muscle there, I knew mine wasn't built up to really count. I should probably focus on myself before I just oggled away at a guy's muscles. I knew my calves were good from being on my feet nonstop and the occasional morning jogs I would do every week.

"Sakura, what on Earth are you doing?"

Ino had her hands on her hips and head tilted in wonderment of how I was just poking myself. How embarrassing Sakura. Get a grip!

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted."

"I can tell, I put your favorite tacos in front of you, and you haven't even as much looked at them."

Holy macaroni she had, and the delicious smell hit my nose. I picked one up and took a bite; oh yes I couldn't get over the house made pico de gio we made every morning. The secret was the small amount of lime we pumped from the smoothie bar's concentrates to make it so tangy. I gulped and sighed, finally ready to truly answer Ino.

"Two super hot guys came in, and I seriously cannot get over it. They were possibly gods, Ino. Gods, I tell you."

"One of them the guy that told you about adding the peaches?"

"Oh yeah. They were like day and night. Hopefully they come in again while I'm here and I can show you the world Ino. They. Were. Perfection."

"They better be if you won't shut up about them. Now eat and go home, you stink, forehead."

"Pig, you'd stink too after working with the AC barely working during the lunch rush!"

"Nonsense, I'm flawless."

"Uh-huh, lying isn't a flattering trait, honey."

"Bitch, please. Eat your shit and get out of here while I clean your mess."

"Excuse me?! This smoothie bar is spotless and fully stocked for you, don't even try!"

"Jesus, both of you two shut up or I'm throwing these cutting knives at you!" TenTen snuck around the corner from the kitchen, shaking knives in the air. Oh shit, I already know she had mad aim with those, based on Kiba getting too handsy when she had first started and nobody was none the wiser. He lost some hairs that day and the wall gained a hole.

"Yes ma'am." Ino and I both chimed in. TenTen shook her head and popped back into the kitchen area. I let a giggle escape and finished eating my tacos, as Ino filled me in on her morning date out with a local artist that wouldn't stop complimenting how beautiful she was. Like the woman needed any bigger of an airhead to be honest. I love the girl, but Ino could tap into her inner vain self too easily and this guy wasn't helping. I rolled my eyes as I stood up to throw away the paper lining in the reusable metal trays we used, and picked my keys off the counter. Pushing in the stool, I did my mental check of having all my belongings before I headed to the door. Finally, I was on my way home. Tossing farewells over my shoulder I walked to my older college girl allowance- a silver Toyota sedan. Ino's perfect purple Jeep - yes, just like the Barbie toy - and TenTen's old, slick B&W she slaved over. It was well loved and had even more miles than mine, yet looked spotless. Kiba's own red Ford Explorer was long gone. No surprise, he never stuck around when it was all girls left in the restaurant. Too much bitchiness for him to handle and he had enough bitches in his life. While it was funny the first time he said it, since he worked with dogs on the side, it got old fast to be called bitches everyday. Only person I'd take that abuse from daily was Ino, and that's because her and I are practically glued at the hip. I could take anything she could cook up, since I've heard it all before. When she was full out nice to me, something was wrong - she either wanted a favor or I wasn't doing well.

After driving and fighting traffic, I finally arrived home to my shitty apartment. I threw my keys in their dish by the door; I was so very guilty of losing them like loose change. I walked to the bathroom to shower, before heading to the couch to watch Netflix because cable was too expensive. I couldn't focus on the shows, daydreaming about those two Gods coming in my store again. I could only hope I looked better than I did today with my awful bun I had thrown up in protest of the hot air. I grimaced, noting that I looked worse than people coming in from their sweaty work outs in the gym. That's pretty bad. Oh well, another day will always come, no matter what. I finally grew restless of the TV and crawled my way to bed, ready for sleep and to wake up and open the store to make more smoothies for another day.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please! Tell me what you think!

Especially if you have some favorite fruits or smoothie horror stories in time for Halloween!

Posted October 26, 2015


	2. Full Dork

AN: Ain't nobody got any manners anymore I swear y'all. I'm looking at you though Sasuke…

* * *

True to his word, Naruto came in almost every day. He tried to work out in the mornings, but couldn't always with his own summer job - he was also in college, and the same age. I felt so stupid learning that. I was still praying puberty magic would happen to me at the expiring age of 21, yet at the same age Naruto had already been hit by that fairy; more like smacked and booty bunked. A girl could still wish right? Maybe the puberty fairy was lost, or ran out of forehead shrinking dust? Possibly?

Naruto also had this crazy knack of creating the best smoothie combinations. I swore he needed to quit his own summer job, selling sunglasses at the expensive Sunglasses World in the famous Konoha shopping commons, and come work here. We adored him every time he came in. No matter if we were busy or dead, he consumed the cafe in his addictive warmth of a personality. He would always wink at me before he left saying 'Thanks for the smoothie, girly'. Sasuke had only come in once, during a lunch rush, and I didn't even get to really see him. I was working food that day and only noticed him when I brought an order out to a customer. He was in and out with TenTen on register and Kiba working the smoothie bar. I highly doubt he came besides that, seeing how Ino would have been working instead of me and she most definitely would have told me about him.

Today, one of the blenders wasn't working correctly and I swear the AC had completely given up on the hot summer day. I was thankfully wearing my purple shirt that didn't show sweat as much as my neon pink one. Not that the girl with pink hair likes to wear neon pink shirts.

I offered to cut up the produce for the day in the back, mostly so I could sneak into the walk in refrigerator to grab them and get a little bit of relief at least. I already had onions out of the way first, so I wasn't crying through the lunch rush, and now it was time for the tomatoes. I pulled fourteen of the juicy red balls out and carried them in a stainless steel bowl. Setting that down on the prep table, I grabbed the almighty tools of the entire cafe; the slicer and dicer. The slicer made my job almost pathetically easier and the dicer was helpful, but a bit more of a bitch to use. It had a sharp metal grid made that you placed the chunks of food on and the you pushed down the black rubber stamp that smashed them. Unfortunately for me, these were the last bit of tomatoes we had, since we got them in brown boxes that easily held 50 at a time. We had more coming in tomorrow, but until then these had to be used no matter how soft they were. I did the slicing to the first 7 fruits and then quartered the last 7 before placing them piece by piece on the grid to smash; and smash they did. I finished and looked down with a scowl on all the tomato guts that covered my apron, my arms, and I'm sure some were only my neck. Wait, how did that get down on my leg?! I sighed, placing the now offending food in their proper containers with lids before placing them in the refrigerators under the food line.

"Hey, Sakura!" Shit, Ino called me. Probably needed help up at the front, and I was so gross looking. I sighed, just accepting my fate to give up on looking the least bit attractive today. I ran to the front seeing the line of smoothie orders and Ino running around.

"I'll get these done if you'll grab the register! Thanks!" I walked to the front, adjusting my hat. I logged Ino out and added myself to the register to look up and start taking orders. Peanut Planet with Soy protein, one gross All Green To Me smoothie involving the offensive celery bits, 5 different smoothies for one very loud family, and thankfully nobody had any food. It died down for a second for me to help Ino pour smoothies and hand them out. The door chimed and I finished pouring the last smoothie for Ino and turned back to the register. Thankfully, I wasn't holding a drink anymore, or I would have dropped it.

Sasuke stood at the register, staring at me. He must have done another workout, as he was gleaming of sweat in yet another black tank top and red basketball shorts. His hair was more lopsided than before and honestly, it made me swoon. I tapped the register screen back awake. Ok, Sakura girl, you got this. Act cool.

"Today smoothie for you what?" I mentally screamed. How could you fuck up asking what smoothie would they like so bad?! I shook my head with a nervous giggle.

"Sorry Sasuke, what smoothie would you like today?" He raised an eyebrow and almost seemed to be checking me out if I didn't know how horrid I probably looked. My sweaty self wasn't as glorious of a scene.

"Are those… tomato seeds?" He sounded concerned and I felt a full on blush coming on. Jesus, I should have made Ino wait and cleaned up first. I should have known better, and yet here I am, looking like I committed a mass fruit murder.

"Yeah…"

"What did you do to the poor things?"

"We have a huge dicer and I got a little excited. Guts exploded everywhere."

"Uh. I can see that."

Did I seriously say guts? I bit my lip; this isn't how one flirts. This exactly, could be drawn down for a comic series starring myself, on how to ruin any chances of love in life. I'm sure of it. My fingers itched to take the offending apron off that held most of the now dried seeds. I saw Ino out of the corner of my eye leave to the back. What a sneaky bitch, leaving me alone to deal with my humiliation. I'd be sure to butcher her into pieces like the tomatoes later.

"I'll take a Cocoa Craze with pea. Naruto is also bugging me to try it with peanut butter."

"Actually, he hasn't been wrong yet with his ideas and this one already sounds like a winner."

"Fine."

"Regular or Decaf?"

"Regular caffeine."

"Alri-" Once again I had his card handed to me prematurely. I couldn't tell if this was a thing, that he was arrogant and impatient or confident in my register training. I was leaning towards the first but flattering myself by hoping about the latter. I rang his smoothie up with the gym membership discount, which I don't think he even knew I gave him, and placed the card on the counter. I knew the order so I ignored the slip that printed it out and started shoveling the usual, skipping the extra yogurt since the peanut butter was going in. I put the finished container on the blender and hit blend. I started to walk towards the cups when the blender gave the high shriek that meant it wasn't blending properly. Of course it wasn't, because that would be too easy wouldn't it?

I groaned as I shut the blender down and tugged the jar out, eyeing it. Extra water should hopefully fix it. I pumped some in and replaced it with hope. I stood there watching it with my hands on my hips, just pleading it to work. It needed at least 12 seconds of full vortex blending before I should call it a smoothie and he- nope. Eight seconds and the shrieking continued, and I was tempted to join it to be honest. I lifted the sound proof lid before I glared at the rude concoction. More water and a tad bit of ice, and if that didn't work I would have to remake the smoothie, and then make Sasuke wait super long for a stupid 7 dollar drink. I didn't know how to do refunds, so this better work. I followed through and waited again. I whispered threatening motivators to the thing to better work this time.

Glancing up I saw the cafe finally thinning out, and just the large family still sitting in the far left corner of the building, and a lone Sasuke leaning against the wall on my right. I looked back down with silent prayers. I may still blend it but I need to still use a tester cup to make sure this wasn't now too watery and runny. I took out the blender cup and shook it a little; it seemed to be the right consistency. I grabbed a mini tester cup and poured some and with a final glance in Sasuke's direction to make sure he wasn't looking, I tasted it.

"Damnit Naruto." I muttered.

This was… amazing. Pure heavens broke open and rained this miracle substance. I put my hands together bowing to the cup in acknowledgment of thanks for not having to go reblending and even more anxiety. I grabbed a large 24 ounce cup and poured the rest of the smoothie in. Grabbing a red marker I wrote down his name with a smiley face and placed a lid. I took a step back to smile at the mission I achieved. Man Ino and I would _so_ be trying this later! I picked up a straw and turned to face Sasuke to find him frowning.

Shit, I just can't win.

I acted like no madness ensued with the smoothie making, and handed him the cup with a smile. He kept an eyebrow perched perfectly.

"Were you talking to my smoothie?" I froze like a deer in headlights. Damnit, had he seen that?!

"It didn't want to blend right." I honestly didn't mean for that to come out as a pitiful whisper. Shit.

Sasuke ripped the paper off the straw and stabbed the lid. He took a long sip and waited before he spoke.

"Tastes fine. I guess the idiot was correct for once in his life." I exhaled in relief, glad to hear that he too thought it tasted good. Apparently not as good as I loved it, but hey I'll take it!

"Glad you like it, see you again Sasuke." I offered a weak smile and walked away. Okay, time to go find Ino and just have a meltdown.

"Thanks Sakura. See you later." I froze as I turned around to see him opening the door and offering a hand being left up as a wave. He remembered my name?! I collected myself to quickly walk to the back before jumping up and down while screaming into my hands. Ino busted out laughing so hard she had to drop the broom to hold her chest.

I had to twirl around a few times hugging myself to celebrate that I didn't have him running out of here like his life depended upon it. Small victories I tell yah, small victories make me find the light to keep living knowing how dorky I was.

"INO that was the other God. The Dark One. _Did you see what I mean because girl he's possibly the hottest thing on the planet and he ordered and I was covered in these tomato guts and I even said guts to his face and he looked at me funny and then I kept messing up this smoothie and he caught me talking to it like the creep I am but then he said it still tasted good and then said that he would see me later. Oh my God Ino I tell you I might die!_ " I ripped off the apron in the meantime to show her the dried seeds with the possibly goofiest smile on my face. Ino gripped my shoulders those rose and fell as I panted from all the excitement.

"Woman, you are insane."

"I know, but can you blame me?"

"Did you seriously say you had tomato guts?"

"Dammit yes I did."

"Sakura, you do look like you committed mass murder."

"That bad huh?"

"Your neck looked like you have tiny boils. Real attractive forehead."

"Okay, I get the point Pig. Thanks for rubbing salt in my idiotic self-inflicted wounds."

"Anytime bestie!"

"Why do I keep you around again?"

"So maybe somebody would understand your crazy self."

"My Mom understands me…"

"Sakura. That doesn't count in the least bit. Do you really want to call your Mom squealing how you're spending your summer job between college semesters ogling and almost molesting customers with your thirsty girl eyes?"

"No, not at all."

"That's what I thought."

"Ino, for real, he was enough to drive any woman insane. My Mom would get it if I sent pictures…"

"Did you just casually mention taking pictures of unsuspecting customers so you can show people how hot they are?"

"When you put it like that, I guess it does make me seem crazy."

"He was pretty hot though. I can't believe you went full dork on him. Sakura, one must not go full dork so soon on a man."

"Don't remind me."

"If you do the trash I won't tell anyone."

"Deal."

Trash sucked, but at the same time you got to ignore making smoothies and food. Get some fresh air and remember a world exists outside of work. I gathered the full trash bags from around the building, and brought them to the back door that led to the back parking lot. It was a huge empty space, where employees had to park next to the huge dumpster. I dragged the bags in some boxes so they slid across the gravel without tearing; not even going to take the honor of that genius idea, it was all TenTen. That woman lives by 'Work Smarter Not Harder'. Kiba on the other hand I swear lives by 'Work Lazy So Other People Work Harder'. I lifted the first round of bags after standing on a discarded milk crate, into the dumpster and went back to do 3 more cycles until all the trash bags and extra cardboard boxes were gone. Yeah, fuck this. Fresh air is fine and dandy, if it wasn't for the hot humid summer air that involved the process. I'm too short and I should have made Ino do it.

I stood there in the shade against the edge of the building, wiping my brow with my hat. As I did, speaking of the devil, TenTen rode up and stopped nearby to park. Getting out she had one sneaky smile. Oh shit what happened now?

"I heard you went full dork on a God today."

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT WOMAN I SWEAR."

* * *

AN: Bawhahaha. Seriously, going full dork isn't good for your health. Or anybody else's. This tomato scene was what inspired this whole story. Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did! I was working morning shift where I opened the store and prepped the veggies and the next day was truck day so I had to use up all tomatoes to make room for the next batch coming in... Yeah. I got covered. I then also got slammed and had everybody comment on my appearance haha. All I could think about was Sasuke walking in on Sakura in the same situation!

What do you think? Embarrassing or not? Review and tell me! Thanks!

Posted November 10, 2015


	3. Slippery Situations

AN: Poor Sakura. I did the thing to her that I did to myself. Had to insert it because it was such a situation. Hey, at least she's lucky and has handsome devils to help her out man... Haha read on y'all!

* * *

Thunderstorms were my least favorite thing ever. They were dark, scary, and would make me lose hours of sleep. Which it had the night before. I had to already wake up at six a.m. for the store to open at seven, and finally going to sleep at three didn't help. I stood clenching the counter with my head hanging; I couldn't help feeling so exhausted.

I was so done. I was ready to literally throw in my apron and walk out. The AC wasn't working, and the humidity of the brewing storm outside made the building feel like Hell. The floors were slick with a layer of moisture that wouldn't go away. We had resorted a week ago to buying fans for the building so we could keep working, yet it didn't seem to matter today. I opened the store and would be by myself until 2 hours later when Ino would come in and TenTen one hour after that. I already had the morning mini rush come through, and had somehow balanced both the smoothie station and the food line. That meant though that not all the prep work was done to be ready for lunch. I couldn't wrap my brain around anything it felt like. I adjusted my feet, being careful to not slip. The wet floors were a half hazard and half help; I would glide easier from one spot to another yet I still had to hold the edge of the counter to walk normal. I felt like I was a beginner to rollerblading all over again. Maybe if I kept this up, I'd get more tips for providing circus entertainment?

The door chime made me raise my head up to focus on the couple walking in. I forced a smile on and adjusted my visor as if it helped myself look more lively.

"Hello! What would you guys like to enjoy today?"

"A Watermelon Wave and a Kiwi Kiss please."

I went through my usual script of repeating the order, stating the total, and asking if they want the receipt as an all too familiar raucous happened of a door being slammed. I smiled to the couple, stating that their smoothies would be ready soon as I turned my head to glare at Naruto while he laughed loudly. Sasuke met my eyes with annoyance; as if asking for pity it seemed. I started ringing up their usual and accepting Sasuke's credit card - surprise, Naruto forgot his money again - while Naruto whined his apologies for slamming the door.

"That means nothing if you always slam my door Naruto."

"Hey Fore-head!" I let out another death inducing glare towards the other loud blonde in my life that walked in from the side door. Really? Bitch had to mention my disaster of a nickname in front of the Gods? How rude!

"You know Sakura, with the visor I never realiz-" Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head to stop the rest of that trainwreck of a sentence. I still felt so awful, feeling my wall of defense of insecurities having a blow in them. It wasn't just Ino's old teasing, obviously people still could see it as large. Well shit.

"Sorry Sakura, it didn't dawn on me, you know?" Ino whispered as I faced away from everyone, pumping water into the smoothies to blend them. I nodded. I truly didn't feel angry at her, I just knew it was an unintentional low blow. Ino walked away to clock in at the register and wash the dirty blender cups as I started to carry out the previous couple's drinks. I carefully walked towards them and set their cups on the table. Whew, now to walk back and safely stand on the rug near the smoothie bar and build Naruto's smoothie…

I felt my stomach clench as I took a misstep and started to fall towards Naruto. Since he was at the counter still, I didn't want to push him into it and twisted myself to face my hands and knees horizontal with the ground. I lost my breath as I connected, feeling the sting of pain in my palms and my knees smacked the ground hurting so bad I feared they were bleeding. With no time to look or care, I immediately tried to bounce back up like nothing happened and met Sasuke's close face as he tried to help me back up. I was the queen of being embarrassing and clumsiness today it seemed. I bit my lip to hold back tears. I gave a hushed thanks to Sasuke before turning away to start making their smoothies. Ino casted a worried glance at me. I shook my head, knowing she was wondering if I was okay. I knew I felt like shit yet wanted to look okay in front of the boys. I wanted to at least finish their smoothies before I slipped to the back to allow myself to cry. I scooped the ingredients while mentally preparing myself that I was okay, that crying would happen soon. That I could cave in soon if I just held a smile on just a little longer.

I finished their drinks and took straight leg baby steps to bring it to the guys standing near by. I reached out to give Naruto his behind the counter and turned to Sasuke at my left. I almost made it before I felt my vertigo slip once again and I grabbed the counter. Unfortunately, I was so scared I smashed my fingers _into_ Sasuke's cup. I felt the tears finally coming due to my betraying willpower. I was so embarrassed and grabbed another cup to pour the smoothie back into. Ino rushed over and took the situation quite literally out of my hands.

"Sakura, go wash your hands and get to the back where the tiles aren't waxed and so slippery. I got this girl." Ino ushered me to go away. With my head hanging low I walked as fast as I could allow myself to duck into the kitchen. I didn't even look up as I slipped past Sasuke into the door frame to the back. I was an utter mess, I knew it, and couldn't hold myself together. I washed my hands before running into the walk in refrigerator to let out my sobs. My head hurt so bad from the lack of sleep, the attempt of bottling in my emotions and anything else I had been trying to hide from myself. I fell to the ground crying. I looked up to be eye level with the pretty purple peels from the onions. I grabbed them and walked out, using my foot to kick the door shut. I didn't have time to give up. I should try to get at least more prep work done while I'm back here. The onions at least would give me a lame reason to let myself cry.

I slipped the plastic gloves on and picked up the knife. I mentally checked out as I did so. I had cut the onions so many times I didn't focus on cutting the ends off, peeling the first layer, and reaching for the dicer. With each forceful slam of the dicer to cut the onion I let out a sob.

"Oh honey." I felt Ino come up and rub my back. I sniffled, just raining down my feels to her.

"I just didn't get any sleep from the storm so I didn't move fast enough this morning and I'm so sorry I have so much food prep left to do before lunch." A hiccup escaped from my chest. " I didn't mean to fall out there, almost taking Naruto out in the process! Then I started crying when I ruined Sasuke's drink... I almost gave him a drink I practically stuck my hand in! How embarrassing and unsanitary! I don't know what's gotten into me Ino!" I ran out of onions to push through the sharp blades and just held onto the handle anyways. I was too scared I would collapse without it honestly. What a wimp.

"It's okay Sakura! You're not feeling good and it's shitty weather. Nobody thinks any less of you, I promise. I remade the smoothie and now the boys are worried if you're okay. Do you want me to call TenTen in early and you go sit down?"

"No, I shouldn't make her come in any earlier."

"I'm going to anyways, she'll understand."

I tore the gloves off and grabbed the nearby paper towels. I blotted my face and grabbed more to blow my nose. I knew when I cried I got a completely red blotchy face. It wasn't a cute cry whatsoever, and with the humid air I bet my hair was a total catastrophe to match.

"Ino still, the Gods saw it all though. I know how petty it sounds, I just really like Sasuke and to keep messing things up every time he's around isn't cute. I'm not that lucky enough of a girl. I'm surprised he still comes in. I'm such a freak."

"Hello?"

We both froze and slowly walked to the door frame to spy a Sasuke looking at us.

"Oh uh, yes do you need something else Sasuke?" I turned away to wipe my face more.

"Naruto wants to know if you're okay. He won't leave it alone."

"Alrighty, one moment!" My voice came out very chipper before I pushed Ino back behind the wall and I started to hyperventilate.

"Girl, please go assure them. I can't face Sasuke. What if he heard anything?!"

"Then he knows how shitty you feel, and if he thinks of you any worse, then I'll go beat him up myself!"

"Ino! You can't go around threatening to beat customers up!"

"Sakura, you can't go around hiding! Just go smile at Naruto and it'll be okay. I'll call TenTen." I glared at her, yet it didn't matter since she didn't even notice. She had the audacity to already walk away with her phone out and flat out ignore my protests. I huffed and smoothed out my uniform. I pulled my own phone out to check myself out in the front facing mirror. I still was red from crying and being overheated I'm sure, yet I seemed to be relatively presentable. Sliding my once again locked cellphone into my apron's front pocket, I stepped out. I took in the empty cafe with solemn lighting as the clouds only grew darker and grumpier by the moment. Naruto though, he still looked like a ball of bright energy as he bounced over. My eyes flew wide open as I was wrapped in a large hug. He actually was pretty comfortable. I guess my mind made his muscles way more sharp and defined. Not saying that I couldn't feel them flexing all around me, yet they were a smooth embrace. I actually felt better receiving it and hugged back. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks, I actually needed that more than I thought." Naruto let go while still looking down at me with worry.

"No offense but you look so awful Sakura."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"Nice tact there idiot." Sasuke had his arms crossed, his uncrushed cup Ino gave him sitting on the table next to him.

"Hey, I'm just letting our friend know that she needs to remember her health! It's because I care."

"Thanks Naruto, I know what you mean. I wish I could do more about it."

"What do you mean? You work in a healthy cafe!" I gave him a soft smile, just shaking my head.

"I would more need time Naruto. To eat and then energy after work to keep going... Not always possible."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry Sakura. Is there anyway you can go home early though? I mean it seems like Ino would understand." I bit my lip looking away. How you do tell two Gods that you don't want to leave early because honestly you need the money? That as stressful everything is and how tired I am, with TenTen and Ino on board they can keep me floating until I can go home to pass out?

"I don't think it's the best option at the moment." That's all I could managed to get out. I kept looking away in shame, my left hand holding onto my right elbow with a tight squeeze. I really didn't want to meet Sasuke's gaze with how pitiful I felt. I was so vulnerable at the moment, I was starting to keep uncomfortable under their worry. I wasn't used to it outside of my girls. Two strangers caring about me while I wanted to so bang one of them was a little out of my personal zone of normal really.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard. It's honestly not worth it for smoothies." I was surprised to hear Sasuke's share of advice. I took a chance and lifted my head to see him. He still had off putting body language yet his head was declined towards my smaller stature.

"Honestly guys, I promise I'll be okay. I just need to keep my chin up, help out TenTen and Ino, and I'll be off the clock before I know it!" I produced a cheap smile. Hell it almost hurt to try to smile so bright when I wasn't done crying.

"Sakura, I mean, if you say so…"

"Sakura! Girl! Are you okay? Are your knees _bleeding?!_ " I look from Naruto to TenTen walking in the building in a beeline towards myself. I felt myself blink before I looked down to see that yes, indeed, I was correct earlier. I saw little trails of blood oozing out of my swollen knees. I hadn't even had a real breather to notice the pain. Shit this was just not my day.

"I didn't even realize, it's nothing! I'll go clean it up and get started on the lettuce. Bye guys!" I waved and all but ran to the back to hide. I heard the door chime as they left and a confused TenTen followed behind me. She grabbed paper towels and ran them under the sink to dampen them as I wiggled myself up on a prep table to closer examine myself. Damn, I needed to clean them up and disinfect before wrapping them in gauze of some sort. TenTen handed me the towels and wrapped her apron around her body. Oh hot damn, I winced as the skin painfully throbbed with each touch. Ino came closer and examined it herself.

"What are you even planning on doing to be helpful huh? I can't have you doing smoothies with the tiles and food line would be too much walking also. Do I need to put a stool at the register for her highness? I mean I appreciate you wanting to stay, yet how are we supposed to let you without being worried you'll mess something up?"

"Ino, you are such a bitch sometimes I swear, but you have a point. What do you want to do Sakura?" I looked up to the two girls crowded around in concern. I honestly didn't have an answer for them. What was I supposed to do? The stool wasn't a bad idea, yet wasn't the best to help Ino. It would have to do though.

"Actually, register is probably all I can do. Please let me stay, you guys know I need the money." They looked to each other, a silent exchange on my fate passing through.

"Fine, but no more slipping. I'll be too busy making smoothies to pick you up off the floor again." I didn't know if I should punch Ino or hug her, so I settled with a small smile and checking on my knee. The blood had soaked through some of the towel and I missed a trail on my shin. I wobbled off of the counter to grab new paper towels near the sink. I worked on cleaning my scraps before finally helping with prep in the back. The girls were helpful on bringing me the canisters with the food and I would chop away.

Finally we were caught up enough so I could take my spot in front of the register with a stool that we took form the bar. I had been slightly worried that people would judge me for sitting yet more people were considerate and curious to if I was okay. I rang people up and kept the best smile I could. I only hopped off my stool to grab more straws and napkins from the front when Ino was too busy. I was scolded, yet I didn't mind. When it died down, I stayed at the front scrubbing the smoothie bar to get the sugars and fruit juices off before my shift ended. With my head down in the holes for the containers, I barely heard the door chime and lifted my head up. I had a welcome stuck in my head when I noticed the newcomer was actually Sasuke.

"Oh, hey! Back for another smoothie?" I swiftly yet carefully walked back to my spot at the register making sure to give him only my happiest front.

"You stayed at work?" My smile fell at the condescending tone he used.

"Um, yes. I really needed to."

"Well you get off soon right?" I nodded my head yes. Sasuke stared for a moment longer before he turned to sit at a table in the far corner. I blinked in sheer confusion. Ino came to the front carrying 3 large pans of fruit to help restock the front.

"Oh, hey Sasuke! Thanks again!" Wait, excuse me? Thanks for what?

"Hey Sakura, finish that last bit of cleaning and you're good to go. We have this covered!"

"Okay…" Ino set down the pans and continued to ignore my stare-down as I waited for answers. Apparently, the woman didn't seem to want to forfeit any.

"Sasuke, do you want a smoothie for the road?"

"No Thanks." Sasuke called out from his seat, keeping his eyes down on his phone. I now had my hands on my hips.

"So anybody want to fill me in? I know I'm out of the loop of something."

"Sasuke called the store earlier and when he found out you were going to work anyways, I mentioned that maybe he could give you a ride home."

"What about my car?! I can drive! I didn't break my hip!"

"A miracle you didn't." I looked from Ino to Sasuke, who now was standing up with his arms crossed. What did he mean by that? I wasn't in that bad of condition!

"Plus, Sakura, you have the day off tomorrow. Stay at home and I'll get your car to you somehow. Don't worry!" Ino now was talking nonsense as well. Great. I was the only sane one around here anymore.

"Uh huh…"

"Are you done cleaning?" TenTen walked up behind me, taking my rag away and dunking it in the cleaning bucket on the ground.

"I almost was…" TenTen interrupted me by pushing me towards the screen and typing in my numbers to clock me out.

"Looks clean to me! Looks like it's just Ino and I until Kiba comes in for closing. Well have a great night and day off tomorrow!" I at this point just let her guide me, in just pure shock. They really were pushing me out of my own job. Next thing I knew, I stood next to Sasuke as TenTen ran off. Before I could do anything, Ino handed me with a smoothie and a bag of chips. I accepted them with an open mouth, only to have a panting TenTen hand me my purse. Sasuke walked towards the door and only peered behind to raise an eyebrow at me. I finally gathered all that was going on and I looked back and forth from the evilly smiling girls behind the bar to the impatient Sasuke. I finally limped forwards to follow him. Before exiting the door, I turned back to the girls who made kissy faces at me.

I could murder them.

Taking the steps carefully, I walked down the front of the store down to the parking lot to see Sasuke get into a beautiful blue sportscar. I saw the horse logo on it, yet had no idea what kind it was. He took my smoothie from my hands to ease me into the car. Guy was probably concerned I'd repeat the earlier episode from today onto his leather interior. I don't blame him at this point. I was finally hit with how tired I truly was as I laid back into the plush seat.

"Vista Heights I believe Ino said, correct?" Bitch had this all planned. Hot damn.

* * *

AN: LET ME MOPE. Man, when I fell down I still worked my entire 8 hour shift on my feet I just hid in the back the whole time and nobody helped ME home. Hahaha I mean I was good but my knees were sore from smacking them on the tile floor and I never really get embarrassed or blush but man did I ever on that day! After the incident we complained over my ignorant District Manager's head and our franchise owner re-did the vents and duct sealing around the doors to help prevent sticky wet tiles. So I guess I did okay in the end haha.

Last update for the year y'all! See you in 2016! Not that I only stopped trying to put 2014 just a mere 3 months ago... heh

Posted December 27, 2015


	4. Fierce Teddy Bears

AN: I seriously don't know what I would have been like in this situation. No way I would have handled this as well as Sakura. Just saying.

* * *

All I could wonder and focus my hyperventilating self on, was if it would be rude to open my bag of jalapeno kettle chips in his car or not. Would it stink? Would the salt get everywhere? What if this was the one flavor he despised over everything else in the world? I sat stiff in the leather seat clutching the chip bag in my right hand and smoothie in the left. My purse rested between my gross shoes. I was probably staining the interior with my luck. Should I send Sasuke a check with money to get his car cleaned? I had no idea, as I couldn't afford to clean my own car. Extra expenses I couldn't talk myself into factoring. Yet I couldn't get over this, that he was seriously driving me to my crappy apartment with my sweaty and bloody body.

I think they make pills for brains like mine...

"You make look like that bag is your lifeline at the moment." I squeaked, surprised to hear him talk over the low hum of rock music the radio played.

"Sorry, today has been a mess and I'm not sure of anything anymore."

"I can tell. Are those jalapeno?" I gulped at the question.

"Yes, they are."

"If you don't want them I'll eat them."

"You like jalapeno?"

"Best flavor in my opinion."

"Well that makes two of us. Do... do you want to share?"

"Only if you want to. You look like you need them more."

I sighed and felt my body finally relax some. I set the smoothie between my thighs to use my hands to open the bag. Much to my relief, they didn't rip open and fly everywhere. I was pretty guilty of such a situation previously, but thank God today I was victorious. I picked some of the top chips and placed them in my mouth. I savored the smoked spice and salty crunch of the chip. I turned the bag toward Sasuke. He glanced over before he relaxed his own stance and draped his left arm over the steering wheel. He reached over to grab a chip without taking his eyes off the road.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

We sat in a bit of silence at the red light that he slowed down and halted for. I looked over at him, taking in how he had changed into a white polo with blue boat shorts… a little preppier than I'd imagine him wearing. I lowered my head a little to notice his leather docking shoes. We keep munching on the chips before he accelerated at the green light's appearance. I quickly finished chewing the bit in my mouth before speaking again. I couldn't even begin to imagine the horror if I sprayed chip over his dash from trying to talk with food in my mouth. I cringed and shook my head to get the scenario out.

"What do you do Sasuke? Do you sell sunglasses with Naruto?"

"No, I rent out private boats for a resort at the harbor. I got off about an hour ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry I'm keeping you from going home."

He raised both eyebrows in surprise. He looked over and I knew a blush had erupted my cheeks. I chickened out and looked towards the window. He had to end a day that started out with me in a mess, go to work, to only get off and deal with messy me again. Not the most ideal day, specially for a stranger.

"I really don't mind. I wouldn't have gone home with a clear conscience."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. Sasuke cared? For my well being? I didn't suspect him to be a jerk, just antisocial. I wouldn't have warranted myself to his friend though, just a friendly waitress if anything.

"Well, thank you. You really didn't have to, I'm a big girl."

"What if I just wanted to be a gentleman?"

I looked over at him and just let him have the last word. Trying to disprove him a gentleman would just be rude on my behalf. I reached in for chips to see there was only four left. I grabbed two for myself and shifted the bag back towards Sasuke. He might as well have them if he truly appreciated them as much as I did. He dipped his hand in to grab them and frowned.

"Did we already go through the bag?"

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"You should have had the last bit, it's your bag of chips in the first place. Are you always this selfless? From working when you're injured to even a stupid bag of chips - you don't stop."

I widened my eyes, not sure how to respond. I turned to the windshield and huffed.

"That's an awful question. It's like asking if I'm humble. If I say yes, then I'm aware and it doesn't make me as humble anymore. If I say no, then I look like an attention seeking damsel in distress. That I need somebody to take care of me and show me how to live for myself. Sounds too much like cliche anime to me. I would take a chance to say I'm nice to people as I work towards my future for my own needs."

"You're correct but with that answer, it honestly makes you sound even more so humble. Of course people work for their own futures. Who else should cover it?"

"Selfish people, like that rich kid who has their parents' funds pay for their future, and everything else they want."

Sasuke didn't respond back and stayed silent at that remark. I figured that I proved a point and stayed looking out the window. I saw familiar landmarks and knew that we weren't far from my apartment. I slowly folded the chip bag into squares until it was so tiny it couldn't fold anymore. I slid it into my pants pocket, and sipped on more of my smoothie to wonder what else Sasuke did. What about school? Where did he live? He knew more about me then I knew about him at the moment. I ran out of time to ask as he pulled into the visitor parking. I unbuckled and faced Sasuke to say thank you when I noticed his tense face. I stayed frozen, wondering what was going on. I opened my mouth to see him turn to me with narrowed eyes.

"Nobody gets to choose their parents, poor or wealthy." I gulped and thought for a second.

"I suppose this is true, yet, you do get to choose if you follow their steps or not."

"It's not that easy."

"What?! Yes it is!"

"Sakura, if your parents are poor I suppose you would be discouraged to follow them since they obviously chose a weak future. You get to choose whatever you would like to help yourself. If they're wealthy, you're pushed and expected to follow them. Why not? They did something right and if it worked for them it should work for you. Secured success is the price of happiness."

My jaw slacked in shock. I had no idea about Sasuke, yet enough now to know that I had struck a nerve earlier. Good job dumb ass, you just ruined how he thinks about you. A whiny and rude humble poor girl. What a title! He's got money, I know that much, yet I had no idea how much or what his own parents are even like.

"That's true. I've never been able to see that side. Yet Sasuke, why does the person have to follow them if their parents loved them? Wouldn't they trust them to seek their own ventures in life?"

"Not everybody has their priorities straight."

"Ah, I see."

I sat with my hands in fists, I could feel my nails digging into my palms. Sasuke was right, I wanted to help everybody and at this moment I felt anxious as I had no idea on what to even tell him. When it came to your future, I was always defensive about helping myself and making sure I didn't stray from the academic path. It was my only way out of the trailers I had grown up with. My parents were sweet but hadn't handled finances correctly with each attempt my father made to be an entrepreneur. I was curious on Sasuke's predestined future he seemed to be hinting at. I couldn't even fathom trying to wonder how to ask such a thing. Sasuke seemed like the type you couldn't push, you had to wait for him to come out of his shell.

Then again, I had known the guy for a month and wasn't even sure if I counted as a friend so, you know.

"Sorry, that was pressing and a lot to throw at you." He was looking down at his hands gripping the steering wheel. He hadn't lied, he was perfectly right to bring up his side.

"Sasuke, really, don't worry about it. You may be a rich kid, but that's a point of view that's worth pointing out. Everybody's life and struggles matter. I don't know enough about you to judge or try to understand you. I do appreciate you for your insight and all of your help today. I'd say you're pretty humble yourself."

He turned his head to me in surprise, and seemed to be studying my face. Did I just make him uncomfortable? I was trying to be honest... but did that come out as flirting? Did I get too personal? I done did fucked up.

"Let's get you to your apartment." Let's? As in he was going to follow me? And possibly see the twister disaster state of my living space? Ohhhh buddy.

"You've done enough, you really can just drop me off here and I'll walk."

"Do you live in the rooms right here next to the entrance?"

"No…"

"Then that's too far to walk. Just come on." Sasuke jerked the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the car. I put my purse over my shoulder and reached for the door handle. Before I could even touch it, Sasuke already opened the door from the other side for me. Putting one foot on the ground I tried to stand up to then see Sasuke move to grab my right arm and help me up. I blushed at the contact and glanced to the seat to grab my smoothie. I saw chip crumbles and I felt the blush get worse. Sasuke didn't seem to see or care if he did, the mess and get the cup for me. I just stood stiff as he reached around me. That boy could move like a snake I tell yah.

I wonder if the snake applies…

BAD. SAKURA. I tripped trying to take my first step and felt Sasuke narrow his eyes as he grabbed my arm again.

"I told you, that you would need help walking." If only he knew the real reason why I fumbled he wouldn't keep holding onto me.

"Yeah, uh, thanks. I guess you're right." All I could imagine was a little devil Ino whispering to act more like a damsel in distress and see where else he would hold me. Unfortunately, there was no angel pleading for my sanity to come back. I was on the dark side of the force now.

"Where to?"

"Well, they're in alphabetical order from A to G so the first apartment building you pointed out earlier was A. I live in building E, room 6." There were 3 rooms to a level, and of course I lived on the top to the right. I thought it was a good idea to get one with the most windows since the top floors have sunroofs in the kitchen and living room. Sakura, you are an idiot. I didn't care about having to haul up groceries since it was just me in the tiny space but now i'm having to haul myself with the help of a guy who probably had a bedroom the size of my whole living quarters.

"These aren't that bad. Not as tall as most."

"I picked them since they were cheap but you don't have paper thin walls. I've had to deal with those before. Awful when people decide to passionately argue or makeup." I felt Sasuke jerk as he held of laughter.

"Sometimes you're more crude than your appearance suggests."

"I hear that often. Don't worry though, you're not as scary as you look."

"Really now?"

"Of course, you look like a dark spiky serial killer from a teen horror movie but you're actually just a dark teddy bear. Your secret is safe with me."

"Well, how comforting. I'm glad I could be of service as your teddy bear for the day, even if you ruined my smoothie." I gasped, what an asshole!

"You did not! It was not on purpose!"

"I didn't say it was."

"Then don't make fun of me by bringing it up!"

"You called me a teddy bear. Deal with it."

"Fine, you're a fierce and scary tiger who eats the young of his enemies, happy now?"

"Sounds better."

"Men, ugh."

I went to scowl at him and I saw his face turned down with a smirk. The stupid sunset was hitting his too handsome face and I noticed he had a pretty perfect nose. Ludicrous Gods and their damn charms. I looked away to feel relief wash over me as I finally saw my building. We neared the sidewalk to it and Sasuke held on as I slowly hobbled up the stairs, taking my sweet time. There really aren't that many steps, but it felt like a million tonight. I'm sure Sasuke was tired and already regretting helping me. By the time we reached my door I swung my purse to my front and I zipped it open to get my keys from inside. This would the worst possible day to leave my keys in my car, and I sent silent prayers that today wasn't going to be that bad. I pulled them out and slipped it in the doorknob.

"Well, thanks so much Sasuke for being a giant teddy bear and helping the worst smoothie maker on the planet to her apartment safe and sound. You're released from your duty." I smiled at him, tucking stray bangs behind my ear. He watched the movement too closely and I felt that damn blush come again. Dammit.

"You're not the worse, Kiba is, and it's not a problem Sakura. Rest tomorrow on your day off and I'll see you Thursday." He handed me my smoothie, which I felt like an idiot for making him carry the whole time.

"Of course, good night Sasuke."

I took the keys out of the lock and entered my apartment and as I turned to close the door I locked eyes with him one more time. Hopefully he wasn't seeing the scene behind me, but then again as I looked at him, I didn't notice the sun sinking below the trees. The moment was getting too heavy and long for my liking and I closed the door with a smile. I waiting a beat before I peeked through the window's blinds to see him leave. I stood there even as he disappeared to the stairs until I saw him again down on the sidewalk on the ground leading back to the front. He glanced over his shoulder, and I dropped from the window praying he didn't see me watching him. Too close of your crazy being caught on Sakura. Calm down girl.

Later as I laid on my bed, freshly washed and stripped from the fruit crusted work uniform. I reflected back on the day: the panic at the start of the on being able to continue the day as normal (ha), the desperation on the orders I messed up, the humiliation of messing up so bad and injuring myself, the anguish of going to the back to hide, the determination to stay at work and make money, the dizziness of the day flying by as I did register, the confusion of being forced out of the store, the curiosity of getting to know more about Sasuke and I came down to the ultimate reality of the situation about my day.

My ultimate feeling of the day was the intense crush I definitely had on Sasuke. I picked up a pillow and squealed into it. I'm such an idiot to even think I have a shot with the boy, but damn he was so enticing. Thursday it is Sasuke, I'll see you soon enough then…

* * *

AN: I forgot what new relationships were like. This took a while to write. I've been in a relationship for 6 years since I was 15 (I know, boo-hoo me haha), and so I didn't update as fast as I wanted since I really wanted to read other fanfictions of young SasuSaku to get the feels going. Hopefully I get better y'all!

Posted February 22, 2016


	5. Jealous Concoctions

AN: Smoothie concocting is fun and I encourage you to mess with your local baristas and ask them for their ideas. We get bored people.

* * *

"Hey Ino, pass me the next set of napkins will yah?"

I got a grimace as she handed me the new stack so I could keep tucking them into the display next to the cookies. The slot for the napkins faced out for the customers to grab, doing so they would have to see the cookies that faced to my side of the counter. I thought it was pretty smart since it did seem to boost sales when people would do a new transaction and buy one single cookie.

"Hey, Billboard Brow, stop staring at the cookies. Your fatass can't handle any more."

I narrowed my eyes and clenched the counter as she popped her hip out and stopped sweeping.

"You would know about being too fat for a cookie, wouldn't you?"

"Damn girls, this hurts me and I'm not even in this conversation" Kiba came out holding his hands up in surrender. Ino and I stayed still for a moment until we collapsed into giggles. She shook her head and kept the broom going in front of the register and I moved on to do mid day cup count. I got to 67 and wrote it down on the daily checklist for the cafe as I glanced over at Ino's drink from earlier.

"Hey Pig, make sure you pay for that drink and don't mess up the cup count in the computer."

"Shit, you're right. I don't even remember what I made, it was pretty random."

"You've got to stop making those and start with a menu item and slightly tweak it. Helps you keep in mind what to charge."

We both walked over to the register counter and pecked at the screen to start a new order. I looked at the pale pink smoothie and tapped at yogurt, strawberries, and white chocolate.

"Bitch, I didn't put white chocolate."

"How else is it so pale? Did you use a quart of yogurt then? Damn girl."

"No, I did the vanilla whey powder and lots of water."

"You're lucky water is free then, that looks smooth. What else is in it?"

"Well banana duh, and I was going for a strawberry shortcake feel. I know I put another fruit but I already forgot which one. Something that doesn't add to the color..."

I walked over and stole a sip and swayed my head side to side evaluating the taste. After a while, the taste went away from strawberry but still sweet. Could that possibly be… apples?!

"I know what you did. You took some of the pink lady apples instead of the granny smith."

"Ohhhh that's my girl, keeping it real being the best smoothie taster. How you can tell, yet I can't, is magical." I gave a quick bow to accept the compliment.

Kiba then stole the cup from me and had a swig. He widened his eyes and stepped back from us.

"This is beautiful and I need this everyday from now on."

Ino laughed and flicked her pony tail over her shoulder.

"I know my flavors rock your world." The two of them laughed and she winked at the too happy looking Kiba. What.

"OKAY, EW YOU TWO. That was getting too weird and I'm going to leave now."

"Nice try Sakura, you still have to close the store tonight."

"...you were supposed to froget and cover me bitch. We're not friends anymore."

"Hell no, I, Ino, have a rather hot and steamy date with one of our favorite gym boys. I need time to go home and get ready."

My heart stopped. She didn't mean Sasuke right? We both agreed Naruto was hot, but not for us in our taste in men. Sasuke would have told me if he was interested in my best friend right? No way. I mean, it had been a week or two since he dropped me off at home from that hellish day, and he didn't give me anymore of those flirting vibes since then. He acted like nothing was different, as I kept noting more small details about him I loved. His freckle on his right bicep, the very slight smile lines he had, the way his left foot would tilt out when he stood still too long…

"EARTH. TO. SAKURA. I just said I had a date and you didn't squeal for me or ask any details. Rude bff has officially been demoted to mutual acquaintance." I didn't even realize I was holding my breath until that statement reminded me I was still around others. I kicked out a smile and knew Ino deserved better. If Sasuke hadn't told me, it was for a reason. He didn't want to hurt my feelings… oh who am I kidding. He probably didn't even know I liked him so much. I wasn't even on his radar. For real, he worked in vacation rentals down near the beach. Like this weird fruit crusted pinkette would be even compared to the beach babes he saw everyday, including Ino.

"Sorry, I was so shocked somebody would even think to go out on a 'hot steamy date' with a pig is an attractive option!" I internally cringed, feeling that maybe that simple insult was showing my own insecurities too well. Obviously our joking was harmless. Sometimes it felt like I had to dig at her so much because I believed her jibes about my looks. No wonder I'm not going out with Sasuke, he doesn't deserve a shit person like me on a date.

"Sai thinks I'm banging, so back off girl!"

…

Sai? I almost felt like physically kicking my own ass.

"Sai… the apple and kale freak that always wants extra soy powder since he's too good for whey?" I felt my whole body pause to make sure we were not speaking about Sasuke in the least bit. I needed the confirmation that my heart really was in the safe zone, and not in the trash like it felt a minute ago.

"DUH girl, because he told me all about how the extra milk proteins that build up in your system compared to the easily digestible soy, and trust me it's enough to keep me away from the stuff!"

"Ino, you literally just made a smoothie with said devil powder in it, remember?"

"That's because I made it for your fatass!" I rolled my eyes and relaxed. I finished out the transaction giving Ino her employee discount for the smoothie and pulling the change from the tip jar to cover her. As I rubbed the coins to count them I felt the tension in my body leave in waves. I had no idea the possible level of jealous I just felt could be achievable in myself. Considering how long I had known Ino versus the time I knew Sasuke… even comparing how many words exchanged, the levels of friendship, trust, it didn't make any sense. Yet I only felt calm right now because it wasn't true. Ino wasn't going on a date with Sasuke like my heart jumped to the conclusion of. My brain didn't even get a say in any of these emotions. Logically I was an idiot to even prioritize a boy over my best friend of years. A deep fear settled in, the curiousity of what would I have done if they did date…

I shook my head, trying desperately to dispel the accusations. No time to focus on that now, I needed to get back to work. I divided the tips into three for Ino so she could leave and get ready. After making her promise to text me updates or at least let me know where she'd be sleeping that night, Kiba and I kept to ourselves. He did the lettuce and meat prep we might need for a dinner rush and I restocked the fruits in the smoothie bar.

Time idly went by, a smaller trickle of customers than normal came in and out during the afternoon to night time hours. Kiba took my knife I just put down and took it to the basin to wash it along with his.

"Thanks. I love the girls, but you by far are the easiest to work with." I leaned against the counter rubbing my gloves on my apron to spare myself the cantaloupe seeds.

"Not going to lie, you and Tenten tie for that role with me. She does more garbage help though." He looked over with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, because of course Tenten did. I wasn't even tall enough to reach the lid to the massive dumpster. I gave up and just did more work for people so they could cover it for me.

"We've discussed this before idiot. Plus, I know you like not having to clean the edges of the food line."

"Can't believe you like to do it, it is such a nitpicky job for such small cracks."

"I find it to be easy, and pretty relaxing. So satisfactory to step back and see how tiny details as such make everything look better!"

"Okay okay Miss OCD, be a clean freak all you want." I smiled and walked away to get more clean food containers for the last batch of fruit. Watermelons were rather easy and I always saved them for last. Setting them down on the bench, next step was to head to the walk ins to grab the melon. I opened the door when I heard the front door chime at the same time.

"Hey Kiba, would you mind grabbing that so I can get the watermelon and be done for the night?"

"Sure, I'll grab this customer and then split tips before I leave." Glancing down at my watch I realized he was right. It was only a hour and a half until the store closed. I normally stayed an extra thirty minutes to mop the floors and scrub the bathrooms. Okay, maybe I was a clean freak. Rather ironic since I persoanlly left the store always in a sweaty gross mess. I continued my way into the walker to heard the door close, and cold air encircle around me.

Fixing my pony tail in a messy bun, I bent my knees and grabbed the rather heavy watermelon. I flexed and straightened my knees and back to lift the thing. Maybe I should practice more with weights…

I kicked open the door and huffed until I could roll it onto the counter. Noticing Kiba had placed the knife back on the table, I picked it up and sliced into the fruit, watching a flow of liquid fall over the edge of the cutting board. Fruits were great and all until you had to clean their sticky mess. Knowing it was mingling with the cantaloupe juices wasn't any better. I would worry about that later. The now time is celebrating to the Taylor Swift song on the radio on the last fruit of the night being prepped.

I skinned the hard peel off and heard Kiba's loud laugh mingle with a deeper chuckle. Maybe one of his friends popped in to give him a ride home or the such. I kept swaying my hips to the beat and only half attempted singing the notes, not worrying about showing off. Not that I really could, I could sing well for the shower but that's about it.

Placing the fruit into the containers and writing a quick label for the front, I put half of the bins in the walk in, and grabbed two to go to the front. I walked out to only have my singing stop short as I noticed who exactly Kiba had been speaking to.

' _Keep you cool Sakura, it's just Sasuke at a time he never comes in and only seeing you in your dirty uniform. At least you're not in his car again.'_

I kept my head down as I opened the doors and feeling thankful for the cool air hit my hot face. Which, only meant, I was blushing. Great.

"Sakura, why did you stop? I wasn't done enjoying you butcher Taylor's song."

"Shut up Kiba, isn't it time for you to leave anyways?"

"It is, and for the rudeness I'll take an extra quarter from the jar."

"If that gets you out of my hair, so be it." Kiba wouldn't dare take any extra from my portion. Earlier this summer we had a girl work but steal from the tip jar all the time. It had pissed Kiba off to end, since the girl slacked he tore her a new one. He said part of work was respect and even if we all joke around, not pulling your weight but wanting more reward was disgusting. Ino and I had been shocked since we also knew she had been crushing on him the whole time she worked here. Ami was a bitch, but it stung for us fellow girls to hear him yell at her. I had been secretly happy he did it though so I wasn't the one, or Tenten. She might have thrown all four knives instead of her usual one.

Kiba waved to us and whipped into the office to grab his backpack before pushing the doors open to leave.

"See ya later guys, and thanks for the tip Sasuke." Sasuke in return lifted up his smoothie and I just raised an eyebrow. I didn't think they would hate each other, but didn't know they would have things in common. Probably just gym stuff, since neither were lanky.

No big deal now, I'm just in here. Alone. With Sasuke. I felt myself on the inside drop to her knees and pray I wouldn't embarrass myself again in front of him. Then again, it was a rather fruitless attempt, for then I then opened my mouth to speak.

"So now you're here, now, at the afternoon, not like the normal time, which is of the morning." I flinched at myself, knowing full well how choppy that sounded and came out. Sure enough, looking up, I saw Sasuke look at me as if he wasn't sure if I should be here or a mental institution.

Good job Sakura. You still need to close the store and now you have the biggest distraction ever in here. I swore Sasuke was my kryptonite when it came to being able to function like a normal human being. I'm sure before the end of the night I would just further ruin his impression of me even worse.

"Uh, yeah. Are you okay?"

No Sasuke, I am not. Ugh. Giving him a 'hmm-mhmm' I blushed and just looked down to double check the fruit down there to make sure I was done with prep. I crouched down to only bang my head on the edge of the plastic cutting board that ran across the smoothie station.

We're off to a great start huh?

* * *

AN: This was a chapter I kept coming back and forth to to write and I had ended up with 14 pages at one point. It didn't flow and I ended up scrapping most of it and rewriting it. I still ended up with 12 pages, so I split this chapter into two kinda? Hopefully it doesn't suck. Since I already have the next part written, I'll post the second apart soon. It's been over a year since I quit this smoothie job and almost exactly a year since I posted this story. My bad?

Leave me a review letting me know of the craziest flavor combination you've every tasted! Or what you thought of the chapter. No big deal.

Posted on: October 12, 2016


	6. Job Security

AN: Here's where we left of from the last chapter! If I can be a crappy author and upload months late, I can upload this super close to the other chapter! Righ?t? Okay, I just can't wait to share, so enjoy my impatient ass haha

* * *

Another customer came in and I quickly took their order and crafted it, feeling satisfied as I watched them leave the building. I looked back over to realize Sasuke was still standing at the end of the smoothie bar.

"Wait, so now you're here alone?" I stood up rubbing my head and turned to Sasuke. He glanced up at my head before looking me in the eyes. I nodded, feeling the penitence radiate all over me.

"Yeah, only one person closes the store at nights."

"That doesn't sound rather safe." I frowned. I mean, sure it wasn't but at the same time I had never had any issues before. We didn't live in a rundown city or even at the more nighttime active part that resided across town.

"Would you say the same thing if I had just left and Kiba was the one to close?" I saw Sasuke frown.

"Maybe, but it's not safe for anybody to be all alone in a building."

"We're not the only business that does it. I understand the concern, but that's the way hours happen. I also open often all by myself and don't get help for just one more hour. Keeps us from hiring more people and individuals getting less hours. We only count as part time as it stands now, and it's not enough sometimes."

"Still not a business model I like."

"Alrighty then."

A silence fell and I felt weird. I had such strong possessive emotions earlier and yet here I am not being very friendly. I must surely be losing it. Who exactly was Sasuke and why did he exhaust my mind so? Wringing out the extra cleaner water from the rag, I started on my fine detailing on what my so called OCD heart loved. I took every fruit out and wiped the inside of the cooler, putting extra work into some of the hardened sugar crusts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't stay just to argue with you." Peeking over the lid, I saw that he had walked up to the counter and was watching me.

"It's fine, I didn't start it out with pleasantries either. Did Kiba make your usual right?"

"Actually, I tried the goji one since it's a tad late for coffee."

"You mean it's too late for coffee and a shame we don't sell alcohol?" He smirked, walking over more to my right where the bar stools were. The sound of the chair scraping the floor didn't bother me anymore but he still flinched.

"Maybe something like that."

"I've never seen in you here this late. You miss us crazy bunch that much?"

"Maybe I actually just like the product you sell here ma'am."

"Yeah right, I know you missed this cute face of mine!" I couldn't believe I had even joked about that, but I needed some actual confidence to back up my sassy mouth. Rocking on my feet, I leaned back and pointed my thumb at myself with a wink. That didn't come off as too strong now, did it? I probably looked like the biggest dork, but I felt better when Sasuke shook his head and kept his trademark smirk going on strong.

"Sure, that's exactly it since I didn't know you were even here until you decided to start singing." Oh ow, that's what he wants to bring up?

"So that means you stopped in because of Kiba's cute face? I'll have to let him know." Sasuke rolled his eyes and took another sip of his smoothie.

"Actually, I don't think your singing was that bad. You weren't that loud or bothering us."

"Um, thanks I guess. What were you helping him on anyways?" I pivoted and submerged my rag to start on the other side of the cooler. Was that smooth enough of a question or did my Nosey Nancy side show herself? Anything to sidetrack from my shitty singing.

"Best hours for getting in surfing practice down at the beach. Sunrises attracts less people than sunsets." Oh, go figure it was beach related. I noticed Sasuke wasn't in his usual work uniform, opting for more of the casual attire with dark wash jeans, a black Polo and simple black tennis shoes. I still had the feeling that the clothes were more expensive than I could afford when I spied even more to see the designer logos on them. I barely spent any time in regular clothes and most were from the rather awesome Goodwill near by. Benefits to living in a College town with a diverse student body!

"Yeah, makes sense I guess. Not many people wake up early enough for the sunrise. I barely see it through the windows here when I come in to open."

"Have you ever seen it from the beach?"

"No. On my off days, I decide to over sleep until almost noon. Plus, I haven't been to the beach in a few weeks anyways."

"You should. Pretty peaceful." I stopped rubbing the counter and looked up at him. I never met anybody before who had such a powerful and controlling gaze. I felt like he had control of my body, and all of my free will vanished. He leaned in across the bar to my right and looked down into the cooler.

"You are done cleaning that thing yet?" Blinking, I noticed I had indeed finished. I threw the rag in the bucket and moved to lean my back on the bar to face my working area. The only things left on the list were bathrooms, floors, and the blenders. All I couldn't clean until the store was empty. Not sure if that meant today had been productive, or slow.

"I still have a almost half an hour until we close. No offense, but are you really straying until then?" I looked to my right to see him holding his head up with his hand, elbow to the counter.

"Now what kind of customer service is this? If you must insist, I'll leave you to your cleaning and write my dissatisfied review in my car with my receipt." He joked so easily that I knew to shrug it off with a smile and roll of my eyes. He got up from the bar stool seat and walked over to the side exit area that also had the doors to the bathrooms.

"Make sure you mess up the bathrooms please. Job security, you know?" He shook his head and pushed on the door for the men's restroom and disappeared inside. I tunred away, and took down one of the blenders to the back. I had to leave two technically until close out of the four blenders. I should probably go ahead and break this one down and come back for the next one and get them started in soaking. I choose the two dirtiest ones, the ones closest to the sink on the right since they had sticky residue inside the blender shield. Hefting the pieces apart and up, I carried them into the back. I dropped the pieces into the sink as I heard a chime. Huh, I guess I was in for a late night customer before closing.

I walked out to a homeless man I recognized from his frequent panhandling at the large intersection down the street. I rubbed my hands down my apron as they now beaded with sweat.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Do you have anything you can lend to a poor fellow? I mean anything, a spare drink or any scrap food?" I felt bad for hearing him pleading but I knew it was against policies and it would just be like feeding a feral animal who then would expect more at another time.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't help you unless you're a paying customer. I can only give a cup of water away."

"Uh, yeah, a cup of water will do for now I guess." He sounded shifty, but I turned away to grab a smaller smoothie cup and go to the sink to fill it with water. I spilled the cup though when a loud thud hit the floor. I turned to see the man trying to pull the money out of the tip jar he had yanked from it's wooden base that now lay on the floor. In shock, I started towards him, trying to stop him. I yelled at him to halt as he decided to just take the entire jar and run from the front to the side door. He shoved me, making me fall to the floor with a screech and watch in shock. Sasuke ran from the bathroom after my scream and collided with the intruder to pin him to the floor. The jar cracked as it hit the floor and money went flying everywhere, the coins rolling aimlessly. I quickly picked myself off of the floor and reached the counter to grab the phone and call police urgently.

Sasuke was yelling at the guy who tried to resist and hit him back. He almost flipped Sasuke off of him, and Sasuke wasn't having any of that. He moved to straddle his back and shove the vagrant's face into the floor.

"How dare you try to assault her you son of a bitch!" I gasped at his anger laced voice that scared me as well. I was shocked to even understand the situation, muchless what Sasuke had said. They fought for a bit but Sasuke kept him on the floor, keeping his face up and out of the way.

Soon the lobby lit up with the blue and red of police lights and I was pulled to the side to answer questions. The police officer asked multiple times if I physically touched the man and I argued that do I didn't, I had simply stood nearby to urge him to stop when he shoved me out of the way. I had been complying with him the entire time. Sasuke was the one who practically ran into him as they collided near the exit.

Soon they were done and I stood near the tables, biting my thumb in nervousness. They asked Sasuke questions as well, and had already detained the assailant in a car outside. Kurenai, my store manager, soon stormed inside. She started talking to the police before running over to me. I was checked over by her, just like the mother figure she is.

"I just suddenly get a call from the police as I go to lay Mirai to sleep and Asuma and I rushed over here as fast as possible. Thank goodness you're not hurt!" I smiled at her warm embrace. She owned 5 other stores with Asuma from the Smoothie Shack franchise and had been helping the newest store the most, leaving my store to just check ups from her.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. I'm just glad Sasuke isn't hurt."

"Sasuke? The customer that stopped the burglar?"

"Yeah, I guess it was a burglary. Sasuke is a frequent customer who was keeping me company as I closed. He actually had expressed concern about me being in here alone. I'm glad he was here."

"I guess we'll have to revisit the store's closing model and see into his concerns then. I'm just glad you're okay Sakura. Don't worry about closing the store up, we'll handle it."

"I mean I'm fine, I can stay and finish this. I didn't have much left…"

"Then that means we probably won't need you to stay if there's not much left then, does it?" I gave in and nodded. I glanced over to see Sasuke finished with his own share of questioning and looking over at me as well. He walked over and jerked in surprise when the rather large Asuma clapped him on the back.

"So you're the young gentleman who wouldn't leave Sakura's side huh? We're sorry for your troubles tonight but grateful enough to give you free month's worth of coupons." He took Sasuke's hand and gave a small stack of said coupons. I knew that was probably about $60 worth right there. Sasuke just accepted them and gave a thank you.

"You okay though Sakura?" A shiver swept over me as I was overwhelmed with his sudden gaze on me full of concern. The earlier yelling that had scared me from his same mouth replayed in my head. I knew I wasn't actually scared of him towards me, just how dominating he had been. Now that all was said and done, I felt an odd sense of satisfaction that he had yelled at the guy for hitting me. Not for stealing, not for running into him, but the fact I was hurt. I hugged my arms together and let out a yes.

As soon as Kurenai was done double checking me, she sent me on my way out to the parking lot. Sasuke followed me out the double side doors and stopped next to the side of my car.

"Thank you Sasuke, for everything. From your concern of me being alone earlier, to the company, to when your concerns came true and you helped me. I promise I don't always have things turn to shit when I work." I let out a nervous laugh and tucked loose strands of hair behind my ear. Sasuke took a step forward and place a hand at my elbow, stopping my hand near my neck. I looked up in surprise, just to be lost in his eyes again.

"I'm glad I was there too." I gave in, and just rushed in to hug him. I didn't want to even worry about being too forward, I really needed this and appreciated him. Things always seemed to fuck up when I was around, but lately he's been there to help me even if it's in a small way. I relaxed my shoulders when I felt his arms wrap around me as well. We stood there for a bit before I stepped back to see his face again. I felt a heat across my face and knew I was blushing. Is that a new permanent features when he was around? I knew my heart still loved him for sure, but I didn't dare to ruin this by hoping for more than just a hug.

A tad surprised to see him staring at me so intensely, I took another step back, fully out of his arms, to dig through my purse for my car keys. Damn hair fell back in my face, and I brought my hand up to fix it again when I was dismayed when he did it for me. I peered up in awe to try to grasp if he really had just done that.

"Where's your phone?" I reached into my back pocket and pulled it out. His fingers brushed mine as he took it from me and went into my contacts. I observed as he put his name in along with a string of numbers. He then texted the number and I heard a muted ding from his own back pocket.

"In case you do have another case of things turning to shit, you can always ask for help." I beamed and then let loose a giggle. I couldn't believe a God had just given me his phone number, and then muchless flirted with me about it.

"Glad to know you can be my knight in shining armor."

"In my steadfast blue steed of mechanical horsepower."

"Don't forget your bumbling sidekick." We paused before we both laughed at the thought of Naruto.

I finally opened my car door and before slipping in my seat gave him one more heartfelt thank you before the door slammed shut. I drove back in reverse, watching my headlights hit him and then swing away as I turned around to head out of the parking lot. The police lights now had left and I saw the outline of Sasuke's car at the edge of the front lot, and I waited until I saw him safely enter it.

Now I needed to drive home and not freak out over the fact I had his phone number and how exactly I was going to relay the night's events to the girls.

* * *

AN: Nosey Nancy. It's the small things that make me laugh y'all.

I didn't have this happen to me, but almost the same thing happened to an old coworker. Unfortunately, she was 17 and the homeless guy was harassing her and there was no Sasuke to save her. Also, our district manager had no chill and never changed how we closed to store all alone. Crazy times y'all.

Have you ever had a scary situation at your work? Leave me a review and tell how you think the story is going so far!

Posted on: October 14, 2016


	7. Two Smoothies Please

To my thrill, Sasuke and I did end up texting each other rather often. Much to my surprise though, he had been the first one to text a few days later. I remember it well, for Ino and I were alone in the store on a dead Wednesday afternoon between lunch break and people getting off work. We had honestly done almost everything we could have done to be productive, beside the nitty and gritty cleaning. Ino had been sitting on the actual counter as I just stood across from her in front of a blender. We were on our phones, mostly me on Facebook reading a lot mutual friend's updates, and Ino scrolling through Instagram trying to convince me to try said hairstyle or makeup. I was surprised when I got a text and then about dropped the phone when I saw who was the sender.

"HOLY SHIT Ino, this is a red alert!" I jumped up and down, causing her to slip off the counter and hurry to my side. Her eyes widened when she too saw the sender's name.

"Sasuke?! Have you already texted him? Maybe it's a text to tell you to back off forehead." I pouted and protested my innocence.

"Bitch, try again, he's texting me first, like right now! Like he might actually want to talk to me! Wait, he might actually like me!" Ino giggled and clasped my shaking hands and phone in her own. I stopped jumping and just stood in shock.

"Then open it up before you give yourself an aneurysm woman! Just don't text like as many times as you say it in real life." I slide the screen up and opened it up to my inbox. Ino perched over my shoulder now to read it along with me.

' _If I bring in a poison, and slipped you some money, do you think you could put it in Naruto's next smoothie?"_

I felt laughter escape me and Ino shook her head walking away.

"Well, he's not texting you asking you about your next free day, or with a compliment but it's a weird middle ground text that opens up conversation." She was right, but I didn't mind it. Sasuke wasn't the type to just openly swoon over people, so I wasn't surprised. I liked that he started it out with a joke, it felt more natural and inviting. It posed a question I could easily answer back with.

' _Depends of the amount of money and if the poison could hurt me by using it. Are we talking powders or liquid? Pills?'_

I smiled and slipped the phone in my pocket as a customer finally walked in. I felt my phone vibrate, and it felt like burning coal each second I had to ignore it. I felt a rush of excitement and nervousness fill me in anticipation to read what he said. Thankfully, the customer took the smoothie cup and walked back out to their car. As soon as I could, I pulled my phone out to read the next message.

' _Whatever works best for you because in the end, the result is the same. Freedom.'_

Sasuke was smirking as he typed that and I knew it. I hope he knew how much it made me laugh. I didn't reply and continued to go about work. After work we texted each other back and forth, but I was glad he didn't do so like Ino. That bitch expected immediate responses and Sasuke never seemed to mind if it took me a minute, or 30 minutes to text back. People have things to do you know? It was due this easiness of response time that made me want to text him, but have a deep pit of exhilaration the whole time. The conversations varied from casual mentions about our day to if I was working. He insisted that I blended his coffee smoothies better than others. I teased him to ask if he remembered the extra yogurt because the cost difference would be apparent if he didn't. I got him back for always just pushing his card in my face before I can tell him the total! Mister Impatient he was.

It was a different day, two and a half weeks later that he finally texted about something semiserious. I was in the middle of training the new girl when he asked me. We hired her so we could have her, and a new guy Kiba had already started with, helping open and close with us. It did break my quiet mornings that I didn't know I treasured. We no longer opened and closed on our own. After showing the new girl how to move the dividers to clean under the fruit containers in the smoothie bar, I excused myself to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me before pulling out my phone.

' _Naruto wants to know if he had a party with other friends, if your crew would come?'_

All I could read is that Sasuke was asking to see me outside of the store and this inbox. I knew Ino, Tenten, and Kiba wouldn't mind. We all got along and had fun with the two Gods' frequent stops. Kiba had gone surfing with Naruto before. Ino thankfully had started dating Sai for real, who didn't know Sasuke and Naruto until they were all in the store at the same time and noticed they all went to the same gym. Guys made friends so easily. You sweat where I sweat? Cool, let's chat! Girls seemed to do so but there could always be an underlying motive. Sneaky bitches be sneaky I tell you.

' _Probably... When and where?'_

A quick buzz later, I had a reply. Naruto's beach house this Friday night. I knew Kiba and Ino had the day off, and Tenten and I worked lunch together but since she opened she had the new guy working with her until lunch, and it was the new girl and I to close. I had the longer shift of the day so I could help with the new people for their simple 4-hour shifts.

' _Everybody will be off and I'll be free at 9. I'll let them know.'_

Sasuke didn't respond fast enough and I wanted to get back out on the floor. I walked over to help with the family that had walked in and automatically did the food in the back so she could handle the smoothies. When it started to pick up more and Tenten came in, I stayed in the back focused on getting the sandwiches and wraps out and done correctly. I rather enjoyed the rush of being busy. Most of my days off I felt empty if I didn't have plans. I know most people enjoyed lazy days watching Netflix, but I just didn't have a reason to be happy when doing so. Here at work I was helping people efficiently and being paid to work with my friends. I knew with the end of summer creeping up, I would be back to work taking the three classes I could afford for my school semester. I would take more in the summer to get them out of the way if I didn't take the break so I could work more and get the money saved. Maybe going to this party would be good so I could make new friends, even if I showed up late.

Tenten popped her head around the corner to ask if I needed any help back in the kitchen and I shook my head no. I didn't make a mess while rushing and had already checked all my down stock of food to make sure I was good.

"Sounds great, I'll take over the back and you can help the customer at the front." She slipped past me like a mongoose and already took up the bottles to refill them with sauces. I raised an eyebrow but went to the front nonetheless.

"Hey." I was greeted by that silky deep voice, and I felt my insides buzz just from seeing Sasuke standing at the counter in his preppy work uniform.

"Oh, hey. I didn't think I'd see you today."

"Yeah, I figured I could come in instead of just relying on texting."

"Well how gracious, how can I help you then fine sir?" I faked a bow and giggled when I saw that signature smirk and roll of the eyes. It felt like my mission was to see if I could always keep him joking and doing so. I wanted to watch it over and over, knowing he didn't mind me and that I was the cause of his smirk. Total fangirl, but I stopped trying to even deny it at this point and just enjoy it.

"Well if you wouldn't mind being late, we were thinking of throwing the party at maybe seven so you wouldn't be missing out on too much. Lots of people show up late and will have already started the party at their own leisure." I honestly hadn't been to such a party before, only the small get togethers with Tenten and Ino. We didn't date often, so no double dates.

"I really don't. I think it would be easier to slip in. Not that I'll be the main focus with Naruto in the room. I'm sure he'll have a few drinks as well."

"Oh, yeah. I'm always his designated handler. He's good to hold a few drinks but when he starts mixing it gets a little crazy."

"I'm sure he does, now I just imagine you like a ringleader and he's some crazed animal." We both laughed, and Sasuke agreed that's pretty much how it went. I paused to take in how great it felt to carry on the conversation outside of text. He really didn't have to stop in. Yet, by him doing so, it seemed to make my entire day.

"How much longer are you on the clock?" I blinked and broke out of my daze. I looked past his broad shoulders to see the neon clock behind him.

"Only one more hour. It'll crawl by slow now that Tenten's here and I've done most of the cleaning."

"Do you ever relax on the cleaning?"

"For heaven sakes no, you have no clue how gross working with fruit can be. So sticky and they attract so many little bugs…" I shivered at the thought of a dirty work place. One, I personally wouldn't want to eat somewhere like that. Second, I would be truly embarrassed if Kurenai saw the store in such a state. She was too sweet and helpful to us college kids with hours to be so rude to a business her name and money was attached to.

"Well, for job security, I'll just happen to order two smoothies from you then." I saw a flash of amusement flash across his eyes and he leaned in towards the register.

"Oh really now? Two of them?" I leaned in as well, accepting whatever challenge he wanted to try on me.

"Yes. One usual coffee, and one kiwi splash with half sugar, and add peaches." I mindlessly added his order, clicking the right buttons on the touch screen with my fingers. When I repeated the order back to make sure it was correct, I realized what drink he had ordered.

"Wait, why would you order…" I had the all too familiar card slid at me. I looked up to see him on his cellphone, the screen illuminating his smirk. I shook my head and slid the dumb card. After handing it back I saw the new girl slip to my side, ready to take the order. I had a nasty glimpse of myself when I immediately wanted to pull the ticket out of her sight, that only I could make Sasuke's orders. I felt so ashamed and told her to make the kiwi smoothie and I'll cover the coffee. She accepted without any indifference and started scooping the strawberries into the blender cup. Soon, two blenders revved to life and blended the drinks. I put lids on the cups she poured into. Walking around the counter and towards Sasuke, I couldn't believe he knew how I made my go to smoothie.

"You realize I get smoothies way cheaper than you, right?"

"I also realize you get either a free smoothie or food item for working. Now you have a free smoothie, and soon free food." I just smiled as I poked the straws in the cups.

"I didn't think that you would know the order."

"You've made it so many times in front of me, it wasn't hard to pick up. You don't mess around as much as Ino. That woman has made some weird ass brown smoothies before." I had to stop sipping and lean my head back to let loose a laugh. It was true, she would blend kale, blueberries, strawberries, and before you know it, she'd hand you a cup of brown sludge. While they always did taste delicious, I'd give the hoe that much, they looked just awful. When Ino would add the thickening protein powders they would resemble mud even more so.

"I still wouldn't have expected you to remember, much less even buy me one."

"I mean, I can't help with your schedule, but I still felt a little cappy asking you about a party and you can't even come on time but everyone else can."

"Totally fine, I don't mind making money and then going out to celebrate." I laughed and looked to the new girl, I saw her continuing to clean the blender cups and wipe the station down. I almost felt bad I was on the clock and flirting with Sasuke and my smoothie, but I work hard dammit.

"How was your day at work?" Sasuke had already undone the top button on his polo and untucked his shirt from his shorts.

"Only had two cougars try to flirt with me, so rather successful." Once again, I had to stop sipping so I could laugh. He looked away to try to not to be so obvious with his own laughter.

We were texting a lot indeed, but I've only seen him in person maybe less than fifteen times over the short time of maybe 3 months. I still had my heart flutter and blush spread across my face when I saw him face to face. I felt oh so ridiculous every damn time. I looked up, taking the sight of the longer strands of hair that flipped to the sides of his face. I could feel my own side bangs that just drooped, more so from being sad and dirty than a graceful haircut. I had kept my hair a little past my shoulders blades, yet it didn't matter with how often I threw it up in a bun or a high ponytail. No hair could go past the collar of our shirts so I often made sure it never happened. I could tell Sasuke's hair needed a haircut though. I might mourn when he does though, the longer hair just begs me to run my fingers in it. Maybe tug on it… NOPE. Sakura, calm down young lady. He's only bought you a stupid smoothie.

"You know, your uniform looks rather clean. Did you even do any work today?" Gasping, I moved my hand over my heart looking rather insulted.

"You dare question my work ethic? You think this place runs so smoothly without me breaking a sweat? I will have you know sir, I have just been rather lucky today." Time slowed down as I watched that beautiful smirk flow across his mouth. I wondered if his muscles were trained to even do any other facial expression at this point, but I didn't mind too much. Mentally double checking if I was drooling, I put the smoothie down to start counting the cash drawer so it was ready to go for me to clock out and night crew come in.

"I didn't know you knew what luck was. I've never seen somebody get hurt or something spilled on them on the job as often as you have. You seem to have a strange talent for the knack of clumsiness." I couldn't help but stop counting to laugh. I completely lost track of the bills in my hand but recounting wouldn't be hard.

"I won't argue that point. I've been this clumsy since I was a child. Ino wonders how I haven't permanently handicapped myself yet." I quickly shifted the bills to equal out a hundred and put the rest in a deposit bag.

I glanced at the clock noticing it was time to go. I wanted to pout since that meant I didn't have a reason to stay any longer to keep chatting with him.

"Well I have to drop this off in the safe in the back and make sure all is done before I head out for the day. Thanks for the smoothie again!" I waved as I tucked around the corner in the back. I wanted to just slide down the wall, just struck by the disgusting amount of puppy love I was in. Shaking my head, I slapped the deposit closed and dropped it in the top of the office's safe.

"Bitch, get out of here already, you workaholic." Tenten came up, rubbing my shoulders with a stupid look on her face. She must have seen how long Sasuke and I chatted in the lobby. Whatever.

"You're all good to close with new girl?"

"YES, now go girl!"

"Damn fine." I rolled my eyes with a smile and walked back out to grab the rest of my smoothie, with much surprise to me that Sasuke was next to it, on his phone texting. Was he… waiting on me?

"Are you waiting?" I was scared to ask for me and sound conceited but ask for anybody else and sound dumb. He glanced up from his phone with a curious look. Wait, maybe I should have asked who. I'm a fucking idiot around this boy I swear.

"Not anymore if you're ready to go." Holy shit he was waiting on me, excuse me while I go melt.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm good." He effortlessly rolled off the counter he was leaning on and started to head to the side doors. I quickly remembered to grab my smoothie and follow behind. I'm not sure what he has planned but I'm okay with finding out. Following him outside I noticed he even parked his car next to mine in the employee parking. His sleek brand-new car made my beat up car look ridiculous, I'm sure our physical appearances matched. I couldn't help my wandering eyes as I watched his calf muscles flex as he walked thanks to his uniform's shorts. Quick, sip some smoothie before drool can happen.

"Glad to see you able to drive yourself today. You'll be able to do so Friday, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Make sure to bring a swimsuit and possibly spend the night. Parties normally end up as a massive sleepover so nobody drives influenced." He winked and held my car door open for me, seeing how it was never locked. Maybe if I lucked out, somebody would steal it and I'd get insurance out of it… That would be more believable than the fact Sasuke just mentioned sleeping and myself in the same sentence. Oh God. Sliding in my car I smiled and gave a thumbs up because I'm the loser that I am. After taking my time so he would get in his car and leave first, I let out the loudest scream of pure joy in my car. I now couldn't wait for the next few days to go by.

* * *

AN: Hi I'm bad at this. I now work at another food establishment and BOY IS IT DIFFERENT, as in way better. I barely remember this job anymore to be honest but I'll try to keep writing this. If anybody even still reads this…?

Also, I apologize if this is choppy, this has been slowly written over a year. Oops? My bad, enjoy!

Posted on: September 11, 2017


End file.
